


One Of Those Days...

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Bad Days, Depression, I just needed to get this off my chest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	One Of Those Days...

It wasn't going to be a good day. She knew that as soon as she woke up. The fact that she laid there staring at the clock for 30 minutes before rolling over and staring at the wall for another 30 before going back to sleep was her first clue. What was the point in getting up anyway?   
Even after she forced herself out of bed she could tell it hadn't gotten any better. The things that normally brought her joy (or at least a pleasant distraction) did nothing to break her mood. She just stared at the screen, not taking in any of the words no matter how hard she tried. Even scrolling social media took too much energy that she didn't have.  
Eventually she was able to nibble on some food before she settled down to stare out the window for a while. It was all she could bring herself to do. When she realized she was crying she gave in and sobbed. Why fight It? It was just one of those days.   
Anxiety and depression-two things that most days she could be ok with. Or at least fake her way through it. But sometimes, like today, it all caught up to her. Sometimes it took all of the strength she had to even get out of bed. Oh she knew that actually getting up and being productive could help; but doing it was something completely different. Doing it would take strength and energy she didn't have at the moment. All she could do was sit and think and wait for it to pass. Or at least pass enough that she could fake it some more.   
She knew she had a good life. She knew things weren't as terrible as they could be. But that didn't stop the thoughts from running through her head. It didn't make days like today any easier. In ways it only made it worse. Because then the guilt would hit. Was it rational? No. She knew that. But it didn't matter. Hell, right now she felt like nothing mattered anymore. Nothing but getting through this to the other side, and hoping that another day like today would be a long time coming.   
Most days she could smile. Most days a book or a movie could distract her. Most days just knowing she was loved was enough. But not days like this. Those days were hell; those days were torture. Unfortunately, today was one of those days...


End file.
